


Tomorrow

by Macadamanaity



Series: Generated Anomalies [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they had stuck Donna's hand into the machine as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to dougs for the beta.

“We’re a bit like sisters, yeah?”

Jenny glanced over to the corner of the cell that Annie had just nodded toward. The tall man was pointedly looking _nowhere_, while fidgeting persistently with the gadget in his hands. The woman sitting next to him had been shaking her head in denial for the past two minutes. Jenny was fairly certain they should be doing something more useful than that, and turned to say so to Annie, who had been generated anomalously only seconds after her and probably was the closest thing she had to a sibling, despite the obvious genetic differences. Annie, however, had already moved to the other side of the cell and was flirting with the guard just shamelessly, twirling her hair and toeing the dirt, like she hadn’t been born thirty-four minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago.

Jenny rolled her eyes, like she supposed an older sister might do when minding their younger sisters who had a slight attention-deficit. Strangely, it made her feel better about the waves of horror she could practically _see_ rolling off her father. Dads. They didn’t understand anything, did they?

Then the woman, Donna, spoke. Loudly.

“This is revenge for that time I called you a Martian, isn’t it? I knew you weren’t as high and saintly as you made out, Skinny, but this is just _low_ even for you!”

The Doctor sputtered.

“What? Do you think I did this on _purpose_? Do you think I _want_ this?!”

Jenny flinched, and even Annie turned away from her new boyfriend to glare, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Donna’s voice went deep and menacing,

“No, you complete idiot. You named my daughter, who as you can see very well is ginger, _Annie_. Now, unless you let me go back in time and stop that musical from getting written, she is going to be teased for the _rest of her life_!”

Jenny’s father opened and closed his mouth a few times–a bit like a Hath without the respiratory-exchange tubes they were generated with these days–and then resumed fiddling with his toy.

“Right, we’re getting out of here. Now,” he announced, standing abruptly and pointing it at the door.

“Wait!” Annie held out her hand to stall him, catching Jenny’s glance at the same time. Their respective parents simultaneously raised a matching brow, and the girls smirked at each other, turning to the guard.

Poor bloke never really stood a chance.

***

When they were mostly done with the running bit–Donna had been right, life with the Doctor really did revolve around running–they met up with Doctor Martha Jones. Jenny spent a moment slightly regretful that Martha hadn’t generated anyone, maybe a brother who might keep Annie from pushing her buttons when she was stressed out, like the time with the laser grid. But then she saw the panicked relief in the woman’s eyes as she looked over Jenny and Annie, mixed in with the curiosity and warmth, and decided she was content with her new family as it was.

In the one hour, twelve minutes, and fifty-four seconds since they had escaped from the cell, she had started to think of the Doctor as ‘dad,’ and not just sarcastically. Donna had kindly told Jenny, during one of the Doctor’s colder moments, that she could call her ‘mum’ like Annie, but only if everyone could take a moment to acknowledge how _very much not like_ a couple she and the Doctor were. Jenny had declined, whilst Annie giggled a bit, and Donna called them both cheeky with a fond smile. The Doctor had twitched the corner of his mouth, just a smidge.

Now they were standing between the Humans and the Hath in the line of fire, and every soldier instinct in her screamed to flee or fight. Annie reached for her hand, just as the Doctor reached the end of his proclamation, smashing the source.

It was in this moment Jenny truly realized that she was the Doctor’s daughter. Every memory she was born with, every _human_ memory, told her she couldn’t see and perceive like this; see every molecule and atom, chemical reactions on even more basic levels, feel the potential of everything, and sense those potentialities bloom and fade as time and gas both crept and raced around them endlessly. But she could.

And then she _knew_…

Before he could even move, she was in front of him. He was _her_ and she was him, and though now she knew more, so very much more, she still knew how to die nobly.

She wasn’t sure if she heard the shot or its future, but suddenly she was on the ground, in his arms.

And Annie was standing above both of them grinning a little, buffing her nails on the sleeve of her uniform.

For a moment the room was silent, except for the sounds of Cobb being efficiently disarmed and secured by his former troops. Then Jenny felt her father’s chest rumble just a little bit with a suppressed laugh, which set her off, and she struggled to sound properly indignant as she called out,

“Oi! You tripped me, you brat!”

The three humans reached down and helped the Time Lords off the ground from their undignified sprawl, and pulled them into fierce hugs.

“That’s for pulling my hair back in the control room!” Annie said to her, low enough so only Jenny could hear, and then turned to the crowd which had come in closer, somehow drawn to this family’s presence. “And you lot! Don’t you ever, ever do that again! You’ll just be hurting a part of yourselves. It stops now!”

With her new senses, Jenny could see that this was right. They were connected; in time, space, memories, as this new world turned and spun and-

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, grounding her. She looked up to his eyes, full of pain and understanding.

“Plenty of time for that later.”

***

The first thing the Doctor did was take them to an alien planet in a different time, where they bid farewell to Martha. The Doctor had tried to insist she should be _Aunt_ Martha, and the girls may have been born yesterday, but they weren’t stupid.

They made somewhat awkward acquaintance with Annie’s grandmother and were eventually found after sneaking out to a garden with her great-grandfather who gave them beer and candy, and made them laugh.

Afterward, Donna showed them the river the Doctor had drained while rescuing her when they first met. He looked like he was tempted to jump into it and swim away from all the domesticity, but Jenny was fairly certain he would never leave the TARDIS, and there was a place in the back of her mind that told her he would never leave _her_. At least, not on purpose.

When they returned to the blue box that Jenny had started to think of as ‘home,’ the Doctor asked the girls what they had thought of 21st Century Earth. Annie yawned like it was nothing, for laughs, though they both secretly thought it terribly exotic.

“It was all right, I guess. Where’re we going tomorrow, anyway?”

Too-casually, her dad sauntered around the controls of the TARDIS, who preemptively hummed her disapproval.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s-”

Jenny gleefully jumped in, singing.

“Only a day awaaay!”

Donna resumed her glaring at the Doctor, and Annie pinched her sister’s ear, and Jenny _couldn’t wait_ for the rest of her life. It was going to be fantastic!


End file.
